The Smiling Sunshine has gone
by Kyumilarrabee
Summary: Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Mataharinya. Kyuhyun bersahabat dengan Mataharinya. Kyuhyun pernah mengecewakan Mataharinya. Dan Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Mataharinya. Kini, Kyuhyun harus kehilangan Mataharinya. One-shoot story; BL; Pairing: Zhoumi/Kyuhyun; Qmi


**Pairing: Zhoumi/Kyuhyun ; Kyumi ; Qmi**

**Genre: Romance/ Angst**

**Warning: Character Death**

**Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine (I wish thou, haha)**

**NB: Dengarkan lagu BLUE TOMORROW by SJM atau BLIND by TRAX sambil membaca FF ini untuk mendapatkan efek angst maksimal  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Smiling Sunshine has gone<strong>

.

Decit suara besi terseret, terdengar memekakkan telinga, memecah keheningan suasana senja yang tengah diliputi hujan deras. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah terbalik beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terhenti setelah menabrak pembatas jalan. Meremukkan segala sesuatu yang terdapat di dalam mobil tersebut.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Sekilas tatapannya terasa rabun sebelum akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Ditepiskannya _airbag_, berusaha untuk mendapatkan gambaran lebih atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Kaca depan mobil hancur berantakan. Pintu mobil di sisinya pun juga remuk, memercikkan air hujan dari luar hingga masuk ke bagian dalam mobil. Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya seperti akan pecah, dan dari rasa asin yang ia rasakan dari tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, ia tahu ada beberapa luka akibat serpihan kaca melukai wajah serta tangannya.

Namun hal tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan pada saat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kursi pengemudi. Horor langsung memenuhi raut mukanya.

Di kursi pengemudi, tubuh Zhoumi tampak terlihat kaku. Kepalanya tertunduk menghantam setir mobil.

_Airbag malfunction. _

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak melihatnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mencoba menyentuh sosok yang telah kaku tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Namanya Zhoumi dan Henry. Mulai saat ini mereka berdua akan bergabung dengan kalian untuk membentuk Sub-Group Super Junior yang beraktifitas di China". Kata manajer hyung memperkenalkan kedua member baru pada anggota Super Junior yang lain._

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas kepada member yang berpipi tembem bak kue mochi, sebelum menghentikan tatapannya pada sesosok member baru yang satunya. Kaki yang panjangnya bermil-mil, hidung panjang yang anehnya sangat menarik baginya, dan oh, senyum yang mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan sinar matahari, benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar bahwa ia sedang menatap Zhoumi secara frontal. _

" _Perkenalkan namaku Zhoumi, mohon bimbingannya." Kata si kaki panjang sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu". Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menerima jabat tangan dari Zhoumi. _

_Dan sekali lagi Zhoumi mengeluarkan senyuman mataharinya. _

_Satu yang Kyuhyun tahu. Ia sedang jatuh cinta. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Zhoumi… Mimi…" panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Tangannya menyibakkan sedikit rambut milik Zhoumi. Darah segar terlihat mengucur dari pelipis milik lelaki bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Matanya terasa panas. Hatinya hancur melihat orang yang paling dikasihinya terluka seperti itu.

" Mimi… bangun, Mi…" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Suaranya yang mulai serak, kalah oleh suara derasnya hujan di luar sana. Dilihatnya tubuh bagian bawah Zhoumi yang tergencet dashboard mobil. Kyuhyun menjerit tertahan melihat pemandangan tersebut. Pandangannya mulai kabur oleh air mata yang satu-persatu menetes membasahi wajahnya.

Badan kaku itu sedikit demi sedikit terlihat mulai bergerak. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Diraihnya tangan Zhoumi yang terasa dingin ke dadanya.

Mata Zhoumi sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali, terhalang oleh pekatnya darah yang tengah mengalir dari pelipisnya.

" Mimi…" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini sambil menghapus air mata yang tengah mengalir di pipinya. Ia bertekad tak ingin terlihat rapuh di hadapan Zhoumi. Ia tak ingin Zhoumi mengkhawatirkannya.

Wajah itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mata itu terlihat lemah namun tajam menembus matanya. Zhoumi merintih pelan, memanggil namanya.

" Kui Xian…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kui Xiaaaaaaann…" Suara khas Zhoumi mengusik konsentrasi Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain Starcraft. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum memulai gamesnya, namun penyesalan tersebut langsung menghilang ketika wajah Zhoumi yang dihiasi oleh matahari, pelangi, dan bunga yang bertebaran dimana-mana, terpampang di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. _

" _Kui Xiaaaann…" Panggil Zhoumi tanpa menghentikan serangan senyum mataharinya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menyerah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak mungkin mampu bertahan dengan serangan senyum matahari yang bertubi-tubi dari Zhoumi. _

" _Ada apa, Mimi Ge." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mem-pause gamesnya. Ia melemparkan joystick-nya sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki Cina di hadapannya ini. _

" _Kau tak rindu padaku ya selama aku berada di Cina? Kita sudah sebulan lebih lho tidak bertemu! Aku rindu pada dongsaeng kesayangankuuuu…!" kata Zhoumi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun kekiri dan kekanan, gemas. _

" _Aaaah,,, sakit Ge pipiku!" kata Kyuhyun mencoba berontak dari serangan 'cubit pipi' Zhoumi. Yang sayangnya tidak berhasil. "Sana cubit pipi si Henry Mochi! Jangan pipikuuu!" teriaknya mencoba melepaskan diri._

" _Tenang, si Mochi juga akan mendapatkan 'jatah'nya kok. Sekarang yang penting aku ingin mencubit-cubit pipimu dulu." Jawab Zhoumi sambil terus tersenyum. Kali ini ditepuknya kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tatapannya tajam terhunus ke mata coklat kopi milik lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. _

_Keadaan hening sesaat, dengan kedua tangan Zhoumi masih membelai lembut kedua pipi Kyuhyun. _

" _I miss you Kui Xian. I miss you so much." Bisik Zhoumi dengan tatapan yang berubah lembut kepada Kyuhyun. Seperti yang bisa diduga, perkataan Zhoumi barusan langsung membuat muka Kyuhyun bersemu. _

" _I… I… I miss you too, Mi. So much." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Mukanya kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus, membuat senyuman Zhoumi semakin melebar. _

" _Aaaaawwww, lihatlah wajah malu-malu dongsaeng kesayanganku ini!" kata Zhoumi sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun sempat terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Zhoumi, sebelum akhirnya ia rileks dan balas memeluk lelaki pujaan hatinya tersebut._

_Jantung Kyuhyun melompat-lompat di dalam rusuknya. Kyuhyun memaki dalam hati. Nampaknya ia telah jatuh semakin dalam akan pesona Zhoumi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mimi! Mimi apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap memegang tangan Zhoumi. Hujan di luar sana memang deras, namun detak jantung Kyuhyun yang tak beraturan membuatnya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang kini tengah berdegup begitu cepat.

Zhoumi memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum membukanya lagi.

" Kui Xian… sa… kit… " ucapnya lemah.

Airmata Kyuhyun jatuh. Pertahanan yang mati-matian ia bangun roboh sudah. Hati Kyuhyun remuk. Perasaannya hancur melihat orang yang paling ia kasihi di dunia tengah sekarat mempertahankan nyawa.

Di depan matanya sendiri.

" Mi… Mimi… kau harus bertahan, Mi!" suara serak Kyuhyun terdengar sangat putus asa. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia bergeser dari tempat duduknya mendekat ke kursi pengemudi dimana Zhoumi kini tengah meregang nyawa. Dilepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Zhoumi dan digantikannya dengan pelukan. Kyuhyun meletakkan kepala Zhoumi secara perlahan ke dadanya. Tangannya gemetar hebat ketika membelai rambut Zhoumi yang sebagian telah lengket karena darah yang membasahi kepalanya mulai menggumpal.

Zhoumi terbatuk. " Kui Xian… Ma… maaf…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Maafkan aku Mimi… maafkan aku…" kata Kyuhyun sesenggukan. Matanya basah. Hatinya sedih melihat orang yang disayanginya terluka. Dan itu semua akibat ulahnya yang kekanakan._

_Zhoumi memandang tajam pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya memegangi pelipisnya yang tengah diperban._

" _This is not okay, Kui Xian. This is NOT okay", kata Zhoumi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyuman mataharinya kini lenyap berganti dengan bibir yang tertarik ke bawah dan tatapan tajam. Zhoumi tengah marah besar padanya._

" _Aku tahu aku salah, Mimi Ge. Aku minta maaf… aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud ingin menyakitimu." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal telah melukai Gege kesayangannya itu._

" _Aku tahu kau lelah dengan promosi SJM kita, Kui Xian. Dan aku tahu mood-mu sedang tidak seberapa baik akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi demi Tuhan! Ini bukanlah sebuah alasan untuk dengan semena-mena melemparkan sebuah microphone ke kepalaku!" kata Zhoumi tajam._

_Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia tak pernah sedikitpun bermaksud untuk melukai Zhoumi dengan melemparkan mic ke arahnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang capek badan, hati, dan pikiran! Bayangkan saja, dalam seminggu belakangan, dalam sehari ia hanya bisa tidur tiga sampai empat jam! Padahal jadwalnya penuh sekali dengan latihan-latihan vokal dan tari. Belum lagi tenaga yang terkuras dikarenakan rekaman album mereka yang terbaru. _

_Seolah belum lengkap, suasana hati Kyuhyun semakin memburuk ketika melihat Zhoumi Gege-NYA sedang berdekatan dengan Henry. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Zhoumi hanya membantu 'real magnae' mereka itu dalam pengucapan bahasa Mandarin yang benar. Tetapi apa perlu sih sampe harus Zhoumi melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Henry? Apalagi wajah keduanya yang ketika berdekatan terlihat sangat gembira. Sehingga tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun melemparkan mic ke arah mereka berdua. Tetapi sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Zhoumi! Ia hanya ingin melemparkan mic ke arah diantara mereka berdua untuk menarik perhatian Zhoumi-nya saja! Ia tidak sadar bahwa kecemburuan telah menciptakan energi yang sulit dikontrol. _

_Alih-alih mic terlempar ke arah yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, mic-nya malah langsung menghantam kepala Zhoumi dengan kerasnya sampai lelaki tinggi tersebut terhuyung, mengusap kepalanya yang terkena hantaman, dan menatap dengan ngeri ketika melihat tetesan darah mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. _

" _Maafkan aku, Gege… maafkan aku… aku mohon jangan benci aku." kata Kyuhyun lirih, namun isakan tangisnya semakin keras. _

_Zhoumi menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia sebenarnya sudah tak marah lagi dengan sikap kasar Kyuhyun yang melempar mic ke kepalanya. Ia hanya terkejut sekaligus kecewa. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang menyakiti dirinya seperti itu? Ini di luar karakter Kyuhyun!_

" _Aku tak membencimu Kui Xian. Aku hanya kecewa padamu. Aku harap kau bisa introspeksi diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan temperamenmu dengan cara kasar lagi kelak di kemudian hari." Jawab Zhoumi. Kali ini dengan nada lebih halus. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun telah benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah menangis sesenggukan sambil meminta maaf padanya seperti ini, secara tidak langsung juga sejatinya telah membuatnya ikut bersedih. Ia tak tega melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya menangis. Pemandangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis ini sangat meremukkan hatinya. _

" _Aku janji Ge. Aku janji aku tak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi." Kata Kyuhyun lirih namun masih tak berhenti terisak. Digunakan ujung lengan bajunya untuk menyeka air mata yang tengah mengalir di pipinya. _

_Zhoumi tersenyum kecil mendengar janji Kyuhyun. Dibukanya kedua tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. " Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, Kui Xian. Kau kumaafkan. Kemarilah." _

_Kyuhyun langsung memotong jarak diantara mereka berdua dan memeluk Zhoumi. Dibenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik lelaki pujaan hatinya tersebut. Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras sambil tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata 'Maaf'. Ia tak peduli airmata nya kini tengah membasahi bagian depan kaos desainer milik Zhoumi._

_Zhoumi tertawa di dalam hati melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang masih seperti anak kecil tersebut. Dibelainya rambut ikal berwarna brunnete milik Kyuhyun, mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menghirup wangi jelly, khas wangi rambut milik dongsaeng kesayangannya itu._

_Di pelukannya, Kyuhyun berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia tak akan pernah, sekalipun, untuk menyakiti Zhoumi-nya lagi._

_Ia berjanji untuk tak akan pernah membuat senyuman matahari milik Zhoumi beralih menjadi kemarahan lagi._

_Ia berjanji._

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Maaf Kuixian. A… aku… minta… ma.. uhuk!" ucapan Zhoumi terpotong ketika ia tersedak dan mengeluarkan darah dari dalam tenggorokannya.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ngeri. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zhoumi.

" Sssh… sudah Mimi. Ssh… jangan berbicara lagi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang semakin deras. Sumpah demi Tuhan Kyuhyun tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Zhoumi! Tetapi siapa Kyuhyun untuk dapat menyangkal kodrat manusia sebagai makhluk lemah yang sejatinya tak berdaya apa-apa?

Zhoumi memalingkan wajahnya secara perlahan ke arah Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun dengan pelan, lembut, dan lama. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati ciuman Zhoumi. Ditumpahkan semua perasaannya ke sana. Ketakutan, kekhawatiran, kasih sayang, cinta, kemarahan, semuanya gejolak perasaannya saat ini, ia coba untuk ia sampaikan melalui kecupan lembut dari Zhoumi.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka ketika ia merasakan setetes air mata jatuh ke lehernya. Di tatapnya mata Zhoumi yang kini sinarnya tengah meredup sedang menatap lemah ke arahnya. Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak ketika menyadari bahwa setitik airmata yang jatuh ke lehernya barusan bukanlah airmatanya, melainkan airmata milik Zhoumi.

Mata yang biasanya berbinar itu kini tengah menangis.

Suasana hening sesaat. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa nafas kekasihnya terdengar semakin memendek.

" Wo. Ai. Ni. Kui Xian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Wo Ai Ni, Kui Xian!" kata lelaki tampan bertubuh jangkung itu kepada Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain starcraft seketika membeku. Ia menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Zhoumi sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk kamarnya, menatapnya dengan tajam. _

_Keduanya tak mengatakan sepatah katapun selama beberapa saat selama bertukar pandangan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa pesawatnya starcraftnya kini telah hancur setelah diserang dari tiga sisi mata angin. _

" _Yea right. You are joking! Haha! " kata Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan suasana awkward yang tiba-tiba tercipta. _

" _Saranghaeyo?" kata Zhoumi, mencoba lagi._

" _Mi, ini nggak lucu." Balas Kyuhyun datar, mencoba menyembunyikan degup jantungnya yang kini tengah meliar. Maksudnya, demi apa coba tiba-tiba Zhoumi secara randomly datang ke kamarnya dan bilang Wo Ai Ni?_

_Zhoumi menghela nafas. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati posisi Kyuhyun yang tengah tengkurap di tempat tidur. Zhoumi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan pandangan mata yang masih terus melekat pada Kyuhyun._

" _Aku serius Kui Xian. Wo Ai Ni." Kata Zhoumi dengan tatapan mata terhunus langsung ke mata milik Kyuhyun. _

" _Mi? Aku tonjok kau jika kau bergurau tentang masalah ini." Jawab Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya._

_Zhoumi mengeluarkan suara frustasi. Diambilnya joystick dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Ditariknya maniak game tersebut agar bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk menghadapnya. Ketika Kyuhyun menurut, ia meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan keduanya di dada miliknya. _

" _Aku suka padamu, Kui Xian. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Menghabiskan sisa hidupku, baik sekarang maupun nanti, hanya bersamamu." Zhoumi berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, sebelum melanjutkan pengakuannya. " Cao Kui Xian…." _

_Jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak disini. Sebelum akhirnya melompat-lompat seolah ingin berusaha keluar dari tulang rusuknya, pada detik berikutnya. _

_THIS IS IT. Batin Kyuhyun._

" _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Wo ai ni Cao Kui Xian. Wo ai zhe ni dao yong yuan." Lanjut Zhoumi yakin._

_Suasana hening. Hanya terdengar deru nafas yang berasal dari kedua insan yang kini tengah menatap satu sama lain._

" _Mi. Aku…" Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya ketika tangan Zhoumi tiba-tiba meraih pipinya. _

" _Please, say yes Kui Xian?" kata Zhoumi, dengan tatapan memohon._

" _Aku…"_

" _Just say it, Kui Xian. Yes or no?" _

_Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Zhoumi, mempelajarinya sekali lagi. Mata yang selalu berbinar. Hidung panjang yang selalu Kyuhyun ingin kecup. Dan Oh, bibir tipis itu, bibir tipis yang selalu mengeluarkan senyuman matahari yang tak pernah gagal untuk memabukkan Kyuhyun. Heck! Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mengatakan 'tidak'?_

" _Ye… yes. Mimi. Wo ye ai…" _

_Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Zhoumi ternyata telah memotong jarak diantara bibir mereka berdua. Tubuh Kyuhyun berasa seperti disengat listrik. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati candu ciuman pertama miliknya dengan Zhoumi. Ciuman pertama Kyuhyun memang tidak berlangsung lama. Ciuman pertama Kyuhyun memang hanyalah sebuah kecupan di bibir selama beberapa detik. _

_Tetapi ciuman pertama Kyuhyun ini sempurna baginya karena Zhoumi-lah yang menciumnya. _

" _Wo ye ai ni, Mimi. Wo ye ai ni." Kata Kyuhyun mencoba menyelesaikan ucapannya yang terputus tadi. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu kekasih barunya tersebut._

_Dan Kyuhyun pun mendapatkan ciumannya yang kedua, ketiga, dan keempat saat itu juga. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Wo ye ai ni, Gege. Kumohon bertahanlah!" jawab Kyuhyun panik. Ia mencoba menggoncangkan tubuh Zhoumi untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga.

Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mendengar suara sirine ambulans dari kejauhan. Ternyata tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, mobil mereka kini tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang yang tengah mencoba menolong mereka di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Alas! Karena dahsyatnya hantaman, membuat pintu di kedua sisi menjadi macet dan tidak bisa dibuka dari luar.

Pandangan Kyuhyun kembali beralih ke Zhoumi. Ia tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan di luar yang menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Kata-kata seperti 'tangki bensin yang bocor' dan 'ancaman ledakan' sama sekali tak diindahkan olehnya.

" Go, Kui Xian, Go!" pinta Zhoumi lemah. Ternyata ia masih dapat mendengar teriakan orang-orang di luar sana yang memperingatkan akan bahaya ledakan. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya untuk keluar.

" NO MIMI NO!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Zhoumi, menolak untuk melepaskan. Air mata di kedua pipinya terlihat semakin deras.

" Aku mohon, Kui Xian. Keluarlah." Kata Zhoumi semakin lemah. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia lebih baik mati bersama daripada harus meninggalkan Zhoumi sendirian di dalam sini.

" Kumohon Mimi. Kali ini biarkanlah aku bersikap egois." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Dieratkan pelukannya, dibenamkan wajahnya ke rambut milik Zhoumi seolah-olah itu adalah pegangan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau egois, Kui Xian!" teriak Zhoumi pada Kyuhyun. _

_Sore itu mereka berdua tengah berdebat di dalam mobil yang membawa mereka menuju ke kota Seoul. _

_Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan ke dadanya. " Apa kau bilang, Mi? Aku? Egois? KAU LAH YANG EGOIS! Kau yang selalu tidak pernah bisa mengerti perasaanku!"_

" _Oh jadi maksudmu aku harus selalu mengerti akan perasaanmu dengan tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun di luar sana sehingga aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu cemburu? Begitu? KAU DAN EGOMU YANG BRENGSEK ITU KUI XIAN YANG HARUS DIPERSALAHKAN!" teriak Zhoumi kesal. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia tengah menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melewati batas kecepatan yang diperbolehkan. Hell. Zhoumi sedang sangat emosi dengan sikap Kyuhyun saat ini!_

_Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar bentakan Zhoumi. Tak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya ia mendengar Zhoumi berkata dengan nada tinggi seperti itu. Apalagi yang ditunjukan untuknya. _

" _Mimi! Kau…" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Zhoumi sudah menyahutnya terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam dari balik kemudi._

" _Apa? Apa kau juga mau bilang bahwa tak seharusnya aku membentakmu? Damn Kui Xian! Ini semua salahmu! Kau tahu? AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEGALA KEEGOISANMU!" _

" _Mimi, awas!"_

_Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah depan, dimana terdapat pohon berukuran sedang yang tiba-tiba rubuh terkena hempasan hujan badai. Zhoumi terkejut, ia pun mencoba untuk menghindari pohon tersebut dengan membanting setirnya ke arah kanan, tanpa menyadari bahwa mobilnya akan selip dan terbalik berulang kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti setelah menabrak pembatas jalan. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kumohon, Kui Xian. Go!" Pinta Zhoumi, yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Kyuhyun masih terus menggelengkan kepalanya menolak permintaan Zhoumi.

" Aku tak mau keluar jika kau juga tak keluar!" kata Kyuhyun, air mata semakin membanjiri pipinya yang telah sembab.

" Wo ai ni, Mimi. Wo ai ni. " Ucap Kyuhyun terus menerus sambil membelai rambut kekasihnya tersebut. Matanya perih. Kepalanya sakit. Pandangannya semakin kabur.

Kyuhyun hampir saja kehilangan kesadaran ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menarik tubuhnya dari luar. Ternyata regu penyelamat telah tiba, dan sedang berusaha mengeluarkan tubuh Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil. Mata Kyuhyun kembali terbuka lebar. Ia panik ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak memeluk Zhoumi lagi.

" Tidak…. Tidak…" ucap Kyuhyun lirih ketika tubuhnya semakin ditarik keluar oleh seseorang. Kyuhyun mencoba berontak. Tangannya meraih tangan Zhoumi dan menolak untuk melepasnya.

" Tidak… tidak….. kumohon jangan…." Pinta Kyuhyun lemah. Zhoumi memandangi kedua tangan mereka yang tergenggam erat sebelum mengunci tatapannya dengan Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat terlewati sebelum akhirnya Zhoumi tersenyum sambil tetap memandangnya. Tangan mereka sudah tidak saling bergenggaman lagi. Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mencoba meraih kembali tangan Zhoumi.

" TIDAK, MIMI! TIDAAAKKK!" Kyuhyun menjerit frustasi ketika regu penyelamat berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh tubuhnya dari dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Zhou Mimi-Nya di dalam sana.

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa berhenti berdetak. Satu pemandangan terakhir yang Kyuhyun lihat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap adalah senyuman Zhoumi dan bibirnya yang mengucapkan kata 'WO AI NI KUI XIAN', dilanjutkan oleh suara ledakan keras yang Kyuhyun yakin akan menghantuinya terus di sepanjang sisa hidupnya nanti.

Setitik air mata terakhir jatuh membasahi pipinya.

WO YE AI NI MIMI GE. WO YE AI NI.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yea, this is my first story made for FF ever. Larrabee membuat FF ini dalam dua versi. English dan Bahasa Indonesia. Yang Bahasa Indonesia Larrabee publish di sini. Sedangkan yang English, Larrabee publish di livejournal.**

**Reviews are more than welcome :)  
><strong>


End file.
